1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to artificial eyebrows, and more particularly pertains a new and improved artificial eyebrow construction wherein the same is selectively and adherably mounted to an individual's forehead to simulate a natural eyebrow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized various hair portions to simulate and replace lost portions occurring due to illness, accident or injury. The replacement hair portions of the prior art have heretofore failed to simulate in a quick and easily adherable fashion an individual's eyebrow to the forehead portion. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,111 to Barton wherein the same utilizes an artificial eyebrow including a group of natural or artificial hair filaments connected together for securement to an eyelid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,112 to Boose sets forth a mustache replacement including a mustache container with the mustache provided with an adhesive surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,007 to Jacobs sets forth an artificial eyebrow construction utilizing a plurality of single feathered lashes secured by various mechanical means to support filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,175 to Hosokawa sets forth a false eyelash construction utilizing hair units mounted on a supporting grid bonded to a plastic film for securement to the eyelid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,242 to Choe sets forth a method of making artificial eyelashes, including knotting eyelashes to support filaments.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved artificial eyebrow construction wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction to provide an artificial eyebrow configuration conforming to natural curvature of a human forehead and simulating human hair follicle density patterns.